Ghost at School
by amyeka
Summary: Karena penasaran dengan cerita salah satu hoobae mereka, 8 orang namja ini pun bertekad untuk membuktikan cerita itu langsung.. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba membuktikannya?" chara : SJ, SNSD, SHINee, Eiji Wentz RnR please :
1. Chapter 1

"Sica mau apa kau?"

"Songsaenim memanggilku, dia kesakitan. Mungkin dia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan kita."

"Sica, jangan! Jangan dibuka!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuka pintu di depannya. Sementara, teman-temannya yang lain berdiri menjauh dari gadis itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut dengan sesuatu yang menunggunya didalam.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"JESSSICAAAAAAAAAA!"

*#*#*#*

**Author: **

**amyeka & ekanova17**

**Cast :**

**Eiji Wentz**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Han Geng**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum**

**Onew**

**Leeteuk**

**and the others**

**Disclaimer : **

**The character in this fiction is belong to their self, me and my friend is just own the plot **

*#*#*#*#

_*****__**Ghost at School**__*****_

_**chapter 1**_

Suasana kelas di siang hari itu sama seperti siang-siang sebelumnya. Tak terkecuali dengan delapan anak laki-laki yang sedang berada di pojokan kelas sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Heyooo sunbaeee!" Jonghyun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan PSPnya. Sedangkan yang ditepuk, hanya bisa menatap Jonghyun dengan death glarenya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya.

"Yaaa, Kim Jonghyun! Ada apa sih? Baru masuk kelas juga kau sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas!" Heechul berkata sambil menepuk kepala Jonghyun dengan majalah fashionnya.

"Aiissssh, sakit hyung! Aku hanya ingin bercerita! Sudah dengar apa yang terjadi dengan genk Soshi itu belum?" Jonghyun memajukan mukanya agar seluruh sunbaenya itu dapat mendengar ceritanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka Jonghyun-ah?" Leeteuk sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan berita yang akan dibawakan oleh Jonghyun.

"Jadi begini…"

oOo

**FLASHBACK**

"COS'S! CHEERLEADERS OF SOSHI SMANSA! WE CAN DO IT! WE ARE CHARM! LET US SHOW YOU! GO FIGHT ONE! GO FIGHT ONE!"

Delapan gadis itu melemparkan gadis paling kecil ke angkasa lalu ditangkap kembali.

"Berusaha ya, yeoja-yeojaku!" Seorang pria sexy berbadan bidang mengedipkan matanya ke arah gadis-gadis cantik soshi.

"Hei, Jaejoong mau kemana kalian? Bukankah seharusnya kalian latihan? Mau bolos ya?" Sooyoung bertanya sambil berteriak dari ujung aula besar tempat mereka latihan cheers.

" Siwon songsaenim sedang sakit! Ini memang kesempatan kami untuk bolos latihan" Yoochun berteriak tidak kalah keras membalas pertanyaan Sooyoung yang walaupun berbadan kecil ternyata memiliki suara super besar.

"Kan kalian bisa latihan sendiri!" Hyoyeon ikut berteriak.

"Malas!" Kali ini seluruh pria tampan anggota basket itu ikut berteriak.

"Sial! Aku juga ingin pulang!" Seohyun menggerutu dengan suara yang lembut.

"Pulang aja! Trus besok pas tampil kita bakalan diam-diam nggak bergerak aja ya!" Taeyeon si kapten cheers yang rajin itu memarahi Seohyun.

"Kan masih sebulan lagi lombanya! Lebay banget!" Seohyun dan lainnya yang sudah merasa lelah menggerutu dalam hati.

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam para anggota cheers itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong di kelas mereka dengan ramai, ketika mereka melewati salah satu lorong. Tiba-tiba,

"HYOYEON!" terdengar suara seorang namja.

"Bwo? Siapa yang memanggilku?" Hyoyeon terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil di sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Bukannya itu suara Siwon songsaenim?" Jessica langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara. Suara itu berasal dari kelas 12 SOS 2 di dekat lorong.

"Eh, iya.. Tapi, bukankah Jaejoong tadi mengatakan Siwon songsaenim enggak datang?" Tiffany berkata dengan nada ketakutan.

Jessica memperhatikan dengan tatapan penasaran jendela kelas 12 SOS 2 yang berada lumayan dekat dengan tempat mereka berjalan. _Sica, tolong songsaenim Sica! Sakit sekali Sica~_ Jessica menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dia melihat ke belakang dan ke depan. Dia seperti mengenal suara itu, suara Siwon songsaenim. 'Darimana asal suara itu? Apa mungkin…?'

oOo

"Sicaaaaaa! Ayo, cepat! Kau mau kami tinggal?" Taeyeon berteriak dari dalam mobilnya yang sudah dinaiki oleh anak-anak cheers yang lain. Dan mata Taeyeon langsung membulat saat mengetahui apa yang Jessica lakukan. Jessica yang tadinya masih berdiri tegak di dekat jendela 12 SOS 2 dengan tatapan kosong sekarang malah pergi berlari menelusuri lorong sekolah.

"Sica! Mau kemana kau?" Taeyeon selaku kapten dari mereka semua tanpa basa-basi langsung mengejar Jessica.

"Taeyeon!" Alhasil, seluruh anak cheers yang tadinya berada di dalam mobil langsung keluar menyusul kedua temannya.

Taeyeon berhasil menyusul Jessica, dan gadis itu menemukan temannya berdiri di depan kelas 12 SOS 2 dengan tangan bergerak ingin membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Sica mau apa kau?"

"Songsaenim memanggilku, dia kesakitan. Mungkin dia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan kita."

"Sica, jangan! Jangan dibuka!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuka pintu di depannya. Sementara, teman-temannya yang lain berdiri menjauh dari gadis itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut dengan sesuatu yang menunggunya didalam.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"JESSSICAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kedelapan gadis yang lain hanya bisa teriak melihat sebuah tangan dengan kuku panjang keluar dari dalam kelas itu mencekik leher teman mereka dan membawanya ke dalam kelas.

**FLASHBACK END**

oOo

"HWAAAAAAAA!"

"Aish, Eiji! Bisakah kau tidak usah teriak di telingaku!" Hankyung menepuk kepala Eiji dengan botol minum di atas mejanya.

"Serem, serem, serem tau cerita si Jonghyun!" Eiji langsung bersembunyi di lengan Kyuhyun yang berdampak dengan game over-nya permainan Kyuhyun di PSP-nya.

"Ya! Eiji Wentz! Apaan sih megang-megang! Liat nih, aku kalah tau! Sial kau!" Kyuhyun langsung pindah tempat ke samping Kibum yang bisa dipastikan bakalan aman dari gangguan apapun.

"Ya, Kim Jonghyun! Itu beneran tu?" Jonghyun langsung menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki bermata sipit dan berpipi tembem yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Beneran tau, Nyu! Masa' kau gak percaya? Kabarnya, sejak kejadian itu Jessica seperti orang kelaparan. Badannya kurus tiba-tiba, bola matanya memutih, dan matanya tidak terpejam sama sekali. Sampai sekarang dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit." Eiji yang tadinya ingin memeluk lengan Heechul karena mendengar cerita Jonghyun mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat cowok itu memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke arah Eiji.

"Omong-omong aku ke kelas duluan ya sunbae! Habis ni ada UH MTK. Byeee~~" Jonghyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan 12 IPA 4 menuju kelasnya, X.4

oOo

"Alaaaah, mana ada yang kek gituan di sekolah ni! Palingan cewek-cewek tu cuma cari sensasi aja biar nama mereka popular lagi. Kepopuleran mereka kan udah kalah tu sama anak-anak klub dance f(x)!" Heechul meremehkan sambil masih tetap memegang majalah fashionnya yang sempat diacuhkannya cuma untuk memperhatikan cerita Jonghyun.

"Huuush, takabur ah si Chullie! Gak boleh gitu tau! Mereka tu emang beneran ada, yang penting kita gak ganggu mereka, mereka pasti gak ganggu kita." Si cowok imut Lee Sungmin pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tapi Minnie-ah, kalau kau bilang mereka gak akan ganggu kita kalau kita gak ganggu mereka. Anak-anak Soshi itu gak pernah ngelakuin hal "menganggu" mereka lho." Kibum yang kelihatannya tidak tertarik sama sekali ternyata diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka walaupun matanya masih sibuk ke arah laptopnya.

Sungmin menggigit ujung pensilnya dengan tampang berfikir. "Iya juga ya,,"

"Hei kalian semua!" Leeteuk menarik kursinya untuk mendekat ke arah teman-temannya. Refleks, yang lain pun mendekat ke arah Leeteuk. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis terlalu manis malah dan terlihat seperti sebuah.. seringai?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba membuktikannya?"

**To be continue~**

**a/n: IM BAAAAAAACK! Habis bikin fanfic dengan tema brothership, sekarang aku mau coba bikin fanfic dengan tema HORROR! Khekhekhee~, chap ini emang sengaja dibikin pendek untuk ngelihat respon dari para penghuni di fandom ini. Tertarik atau enggak dengan cerita ini. Kalau banyak yang tertarik, bakal saya lanjutin. Kalau enggak, I'm sorry goodbye lah.**

**Btw, ada artis Jepang nyasar satu tuh. Eiji Wentz. Berhubung ide cerita gak murni dari saya sendiri, ide nya gabungan dari ide saya dan teman saya yang nge-fans sama Eiji, dan inilah hasilnya masuklah dia ke FF ini.**

**Last thing, review please. Need your comment for the continuance of this fiction **

**Kamsahamnida,**

**amyeka & ekanova17**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sica~ Sica~"

Sunny mengelus punggung Tiffany. Sekarang, mereka berdelapan sedang berkumpul di rumah Yoona. Kedelapan gadis itu sangat sedih dengan kejadian yang menimpa salah satu teman mereka . Terutama, Tiffany karena gadis campuran Amerika itu merupakan sahabat paling dekatnya Jessica.

"Yoona, bisa temankan aku ke kamar mandi?" Yoona mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sunny. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kamar Yoona, meninggalkan keenam teman mereka di dalam kamarnya.

oOo

[insert Genie lyrics here]

"Sunny? Kenapa dia menelfonku?" Sooyoung menatap bingung ke arah handphone nya yang berdering dan menunjukkan caller ID temannya yang notabene masih berada di rumah Yoona.

"Coba saja angkat, mana tau dia kenapa-kenapa." Yuri memberikan pemikiran positif terhadap kejadian itu. Sooyoung mengangguk, dia pun mengangkat telfon itu dan me-loudspeaker-kannya supaya mereka semua bisa mendengar.

"Yoboseoyo? Sunny? Waeyo?" Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Hanya terdengar suara-suara halus dari dalam handphone itu. Lebih tepatnya seperti suara, hembusan nafas?

"Sunny? Sunny, waeyo? Gwenchana yo? Sunny, jawab kami!"

.

.

.

"E, e, e, kenapa kalian teriak-teriak memanggilku?" Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yoona terbuka dan berdirilah dua orang yang mereka kenal.

"SUNNY!"

"Yee, ini kami. Kalian kenapa? Aku mendengar kalian teriak-teriak memanggil Sunny dari luar kamar." Yoona melihat teman-temannya dengan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat… pucat?

"Kau… Menelfonku?" Sooyoung bertanya dengan takut-takut kepada Sunny.

Sunny menggeleng. "Aku rasa, aku meninggalkan handphoneku di kamarku, waeyo?"

Seketika muka mereka berenam memucat. Sooyoung menunjukkan handphone-nya yang masih tersambung ke Yoona dan Sunny. Seketika itu juga muka dua gadis manis itu pun ikut memucat melihat penelfon di handphone Sooyoung.

"Hihihihihihi~~"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketawa perempuan dari dalam handphone yang masih tersebut. Kedelapan gadis yang masih takut-takut itu memeluk temannya satu sama lain.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka tersentak mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam handphone itu, karena mereka semua kenal dengan suara teriakan itu. Itu suara…

"JESSICAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Author :**

**amyeka & ekanova17**

**Cast :**

**Eiji Wentz**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Han Geng**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum**

**Onew**

**Leeteuk**

**and the others**

**Disclaimer : **

**The character in this fiction is belong to their self, me and my friend is just own the plot **

*#*#*#*#

_*****__**Ghost at School**__*****_

_**chapter 2**_

"HWAAAAAATS?"

Eiji kembali berteriak dan kali ini dibuahi oleh lemparan majalah fashion dari Heechul.

"Aku bingung dengan Eiji. Apakah hidup dia itu penuh dengan teriakan? Kenapa dia selalu merespon sesuatu itu dengan teriakan sih? Urat saraf teriak dia itu bereaksi terlalu cepat mungkin ya?" Onew berbicara kepada Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat teman blasterannya meringis kesakitan karena majalah yang dilempar oleh Heechul tidak bisa dikatakan tipis. Sementara Sungmin, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon dari pertanyaan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ani! Anio! Aku tidak setuju! Sumpah, aku tidak setuju! Kalian jangan bermain-main!" Eiji menolak dengan tegas kegilaan yang diajukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Oh, ayolah Eiji! Ini jarang banget terjadi tau gak! Kita harus memastikannya dengan mata kepala kita sendiri!" Leeteuk mencoba membujuk temannya yang terkenal paling penakut di antara mereka semua itu.

"Memastikan buat apalagi coba? Aku rasa Jonghyun menceritakannya dengan jelas. Lagian aku pernah mendengar rumor dari kakak alumni, bahwa kelas itu memang ada 'penghuni'nya. Setiap malam, lampu dan kipas angin di kelas itu tidak boleh dimatikan. Kalau dimatikan, maka akan terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam sana." Eiji menceritakan kembali cerita yang pernah dia dengar. Berharap dengan cerita ini teman-temannya akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan ekspedisi yang menurut dia.. sangat konyol.

"Oooh, cerita itu. Aku udah pernah dengar sih, tapi ternyata itu hanya rumor. Buktinya, Jaejoong pernah melihat penjaga sekolah kita mematikan lampu dan kipas angin di ruangan itu pada saat mereka pulang latihan basket. Dan dia tidak mendengar apapun kok." Hankyung mengeluarkan cerita yang mengkandaskan seluruh cerita Eiji dan juga harapan Eiji untuk merubah pikiran teman-temannya.

"Lagian aku rasa, ini akan lumayan seru juga. Aku jarang ke sekolah malam-malam soalnya." Heechul nampaknya mulai setuju dengan kegiatan yang diajukan oleh Leeteuk.

Eiji menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak! Aku tetap tidak setuju! Ayolah teman, jangan melakukan hal-hal gila kembali!" Ya, kembali. Eiji mengingat dengan jelas ketujuh temannya itu adalah orang-orang yang bisa dikatakan nekat. Mereka pernah pergi ke sarang preman yang ada di Seoul hanya untuk membuktikan perkataan teman mereka yang mengatakan bahwa preman-preman disana itu sebenarnya adalah preman yang cengeng. Apabila kita menceritakan satu saja cerita sedih atau cerita roman dengan sad ending. Maka mereka semua pasti akan menangis dengan deras. Yah, itu memang terjadi. Tapi, apakah kalian sangka masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke sarang preman lalu mengatakan niat dan tujuan mereka yang bisa dibilang konyol itu ke ketua geng mereka itu aman?

"Kalian ingat insiden preman menangis itu kan? Oh, ayolah! Aku sudah cukup tegang dengan insiden itu, jangan kalian tambah dengan ini lagi oke?" Sungmin melihat ke arah Eiji dengan tampang berpikir.

.

.

"Tapiii, Ei-chan. Bukankah, setelah kejadian itu kita semua pulang dengan selamat? Bahkan kita bebas berbelanja dengan harga murah di Myongdeong karena mereka kan?"

.

.

Well, seharusnya apa yang mereka lakukan itu akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka. Tapi kenyataanya tidak. Ketua gang itu malah menerima dengan mereka dengan senang hati. Berbekal kaset "A Moment to Remember" mereka menonton bersama-sama. Dan sebagai balas budi, para preman Myongdeong itu menemankan mereka berbelanja di wilayah perbelanjaan Myongdeong. Tentu saja, karena takut dengan preman-preman itu. Para pembeli kebanyakan tidak jadi belanja, dan hasilnya mereka bisa berbelanja sepuasnya dengan harga yang sangat miring.

.

.

"Our luckiness is high Eiji. There's no need to be worry." Leeteuk berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Eiji.

"Teuki-ah, grammarmu salah. Yang benar itu…" Belum sempat Kibum melanjutkannya, mulut dia sudah disumpal oleh wafer yang dimasukkan Heechul.

"Jangan dilanjutkan Kibummie! Kita sedang membicarakan ekspedisi kita, bukan kesalahan grammar B. Inggris Teuki, oke?" Heechul tersenyum dengan sangaaaaat manis ke arah Kibum yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan wafer.

RING… DING… DONG… RING… DING… DONG…

"Diskusi kita belum selesai teman, kita lanjutkan pulang sekolah, oke?" Leeteuk dan yang lain kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing setelah melihat Kangin songsaenim masuk ke kelas.

oOo

"SUNBAEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kedelapan laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul di atas motor mereka masing-masing pun langsung menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang sedang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"JONGHYUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Pletak!

Kali ini kaleng soda kosong mendarat dengan mulus di jidat Eiji yang dilemparkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau merespon sesuatu itu dengan nada yang normal Eiji Wentz? Kami bahkan tidak tau apa lagi yang mesti kami lempar ke dirimu untuk mengecilkan urat saraf teriak kau yang terlalu cepat bereaksi itu." Heechul menatap teman bulenya itu sambil mensedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya itu.

"Kau satu! Kenapa teriak-teriak sih manggil kami?" Onew menjitak kepala Jonghyun yang baru saja sampai ke depan mereka. O ya, lupa diberitahu Onew loncat kelas waktu SMP sehingga seharusnya dia dan Jonghyun itu berada di kelas yang sama. Itulah penyebabnya kenapa dia memanggil Onew hanya dengan nama saja.

"Sakit Nyu! Aku kesini tu karena dengar berita baru tentang anak Soshi itu! Mau dengar gak sunbae?"

Eiji hendak menggeleng ketika dengan serempak teman-temannya mengatakan,

"Ceritakan!"

oOo

"Jadi, Sunny menelfon ke handphone Sooyoung padahal handphone Sunny tertinggal di kamarnya?" Kyuhyun mengulang kembali sepenggal dari cerita Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah mie ramennya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin, tidak jadi pulang sepertinya.

"Lalu, dari dalam handphone itu terdengar suara ketawa perempuan dan teriakan Jessica begitu?" Kibum menambahkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Jonghyun mengangguk kembali sambil membereskan makanannya.

"Aku duluan ya sunbae! Terimakasih atas makanannya!" Jonghyun berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah sunbae-nya. Dan dibalas dengan lambaian juga oleh mereka berdelapan.

"Astagaaa! Mengerikan!" Eiji memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mendengar cerita Jonghyun. Dia sudah cukup merinding hanya dengan sebuah cerita ini saja. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar jadi melakukan ekspedisi gila itu. Mungkin, kerjanya hanya berteriak dan teman-temannya akan melemparkan dia dengan berbagai benda aneh lagi.

"Tidak! Ini fantastis! Aku jadi semakin ingin membuktikan ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Mendengar cerita Jonghyun, Leeteuk menjadi semakin antusias untuk membuktikan ini semua. Mata dia benar-benar menunjukkan semangat untuk melakukan ekspedisi malam itu.

Eiji menatap horror ke arah Leeteuk setelah mendengar omongan temannya yang paling tua diantara mereka semua itu. Baru saja, dia hendak membuka mulut, Heechul berkata,

"Jangan berteriak Eiji Wentz. Atau aku akan melemparkan kursi kantin ini ke kepalamu."

Oke, Eiji menutup mulutnya kembali. Berusaha mengatur volume nadanya dengan normal, dan

"Kau gila Leeteuk! Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang menyeramkan ini kau bilang fantastis? Apa kepalamu terbentur semalam?" Eiji benar-benar heran dengan pemikiran laki-laki berambut coklat terang disammpingnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang amat sangat mengerikan, konyol, bodoh, dan segalanya.

"Aku kira Leeteuk benar. Aku juga jadi semakin ingin melakukan ekspedisi itu." Eiji menganga mendengar pernyataan Hankyung yang mendukung Leeteuk. Oke, lelaki blasteran itu entah kenapa sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

"GREAT! So, siapa yang mau ikut ekspedisi malam ini? Angkat tangan kalian!" Leeteuk, Hankyung, dan Heechul mengangkat tangan mereka. Sementara Sungmin dan Onew hanya memandang mereka bertiga, dan Kibum serta Kyuhyun sibuk dengan handphone dan PSP masing-masing.

'Yes!' Eiji bersorak dalam hati. Sepertinya, firasat buruk dia salah.

"Heee? Minnie? Onew? Kalian tidak mau ikut?" Heechul bertanya kepada dua orang yang masih memandangi mereka.

"Apakah kalian akan menganggu 'mereka'?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tampang polosnya ke Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung.

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Anio, Minnie. Kita hanya berjalan menyusuri sekolah ini saja, kita tidak akan merekam atau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Hanya MENYUSURI." Leeteuk menekankan suaranya pada kata menyusuri.

Sungmin berpandangan dengan Onew, lalu mereka berdua tampak seperti berpikir. "Benarkah hanya menyusuri?" Heechul, Hankyung, dan Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Onew.

'Glek, kok gak enak lagi nih perasaan aku?' Baru saja Eiji hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kedua orang itu mencela,

"Baiklah, kami ikut!" Onew dan Sungmin pun mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi.

'Mati aku!' Eiji menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sekarang, posisi dia benar-benar tersudut hanya tinggal Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan dia yang tidak mengangkat tangan. Walaupun mereka bertiga tidak mengangkat tangannya, tapi hasil voting itu sepertinya sudah jelas.

"Kyunnie? Kibummie? Kalian bagaimana?" Heechul bertanya dengan dua orang yang seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri itu.

"Bukankah hasilnya sudah jelas?" Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung kedua manusia itu mendukung dia, sekarang tinggal…

"AKU TIDAK IKUT!" Kelima orang itu serempak memandang ke arah Eiji.

"Terserah, kau saja sih Eiji-kun. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau tega tidak ikut kegiatan kita bersama." Leeteuk berkata sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tidak setia kawan Eiji. Kau mau sendirian di rumah sementara kami semua berada di sekolah ini? Pasti karena kau tidak ingin menanggung resikonya sama-sama kan?" Hankyung ikut mengatakan perkataan yang memojokkan Eiji.

"Dasar kau! Ternyata, kau hanya teman kami di saat senang-senang saja. Disaat kami melakukan sesuatu yang mempertaruhkan nyawa pasti kau tidak mau ikut. Aku tidak menyangka Eiji!" Heechul ikut-ikutan memojokkan Eiji sambil melemparkan tatapan menjijikkan ke arah Eiji.

"Heee? Benarkah itu Eiji? Jadi, selama ini kau tidak tulus berteman dengan kami?" Oke, bahkan sekarang si polos Sungmin pun ikut-ikutan memojokkan Eiji?

"Ayolah Eiji. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagian kita melakukan ini bersama-sama lho! Jika sesuatu terjadi, kita akan menanggung akibatnya sama-sama kan? Ikut saja." Onew mencoba membujuk Eiji dengan cara dan kata-kata yang lebih halus.

Sementara Kibum dan Kyuhyun, mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan teman-temannya sambil tetap sibuk dengan gadgetnya masing-masing.

Eiji yang sudah terpojok menatap teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kau-juga-harus-ikut-ini-Eiji-Wentz. Eiji menggigit bibirnya. Sumpah demi semua majalah porno yang ada di laci Eunhyuk, dia memang amat sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau seperti ini. Tapi, di sisi lain dia tidak mungkin kan untuk tidak ikut ekspedisi ini? Mereka memang sering melakukan hal-hal yang nekat dan luckiness mereka semua itu memang kuat.

Eiji memejamkan matanya lalu dia menghela nafas. 'Sial!'

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut!"

Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Hankyung tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Eiji.

"Oke guys! Malam ini, kita berkumpul di sekolah jam 7 malam! Kita akan mengelilingi seluruh sekolah sampai jam 9 malam! Bawa perlengkapan yang menurut kalian diperlukan, oke! Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

**To be continue…**


End file.
